The present invention relates to systems for improving rear-viewing in passenger automobiles.
Some current passenger vehicles can be fitted with a video entertainment system for use by passengers riding in the rear seating area of the vehicle. A display for the entertainment system is often mounted from the interior ceiling of the vehicle near or behind the driver seat. The display is positioned so that video content can be viewed by passengers in the rear of the vehicle.